


Irrisistable

by DieTheSlashAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Caught, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieTheSlashAddict/pseuds/DieTheSlashAddict
Summary: Dean can't keep his eyes off Deans hair. And Eventually his hands follow.





	Irrisistable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdinaSaunders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/gifts).



> The ending snuck up on me.

Dean couldn’t stand it. Sam’s hair just got longer and longer and no matter how many times Dad told him to cut it he refused. His 18th birthday had just passed and he insisted his hair was his own business. Dean didn’t realize how it would effect him until he saw it reach his shoulders. That’s when it reached a peak.

They always shared a bed, even though Sam was all legs and arms and took up all the room. Dean curled in on himself every night to stop himself from reaching out. But when he woke up with Sam’s hair in his face and his little brother snoring on his chest, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching. He just ran his fingers through his hair. Just a gentle touch, but Sam moaned and Dean stopped breathing. He could hear Dad in the next bed, snoring like a fog horn and he licked his lips and did it again. Maybe a little tougher, fingers digging deeper into to thick mess. Sam whimpered and his hips rocked against Dean. He was rock hard against Dean’s thigh and Dean quickly withdrew his hand. He may have wanted…but he wasn’t intending to go that far.

Then Sam nuzzles closer and whispered. “Don’t stop, Dean. Please?” And his voice was sin and desperation and Dean’s own cock was rock hard in his boxers. He reached down again and repeated the motion, Sam’s whine more high pitched now as he rocked his hips against Dean’s thigh. Dean gave in and rolled towards him, bringing then face to face as he gripped Sam’s hair harder. Sam made a noise that was pure sex.

“Hush,” Dean whispered. “Dads sleeping, wouldn’t want him to catch us?” and Sam whimpered quietly and rocked his hips again and Dean leaned down and planted a kiss on those plush lips, reaching with his free hand, the one not tangled in Sam’s hair, and pulled their cocks out. He grabbed Sam’s hand, those to big puppy paws of his, and wrapped it around their cocks. Sam caught on quickly and started stroking and Dean pulled his hair and topped his head back to expose that long delicious neck.

He wasn’t intending to leave marks, just nipping and kissing and sucking gently. But then Sam did something with his thumb and Dean was gone, sinking his teeth into the delicate flesh of Sam’s throat as he came across their hands with a muffled growl. Apparently that was it for Sam as well, for he let out a shout as he too came over their fingers. They both jumped when they heard John snort.

“What the hell was that?” John asked, sleepy and annoyed. Sam cleared his throat and made his voice sound sheepish.

“Sorry Dad, just a nightmare.” They were still covered by the blanket, and at worse it looked like Dean was comforting him. John grumbled and rolled over, going back to sleep.

Sam leaned down and places a delicate kiss on Dean’s lips before he stood to walk into the bathroom and clean up. He came back with a washrag and a disturbed look. He lay down and discreetly handed Dean the cloth. Dean frowned and raised an eyebrow in query. Sam shook his head and rolled over to go to sleep. Dean mentally shrugged and pulled the blankets up and fell back asleep. Dean woke to Dad yelling and Sam arguing back.

“I just want you to explain how you got a giant hickey on your neck, it wasn’t there when you went to bed! What the hell happened?” John yelled and Sam yelled back.

“It’s none of your business John! I’m leaving for college next week anyway, you have no way in my life!”

And that was the last time Dean would truly be happy for four long years.


End file.
